garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinner
Dinner is the fourth episode of Garo. It features the first appearance of Garo's Blazing Armament mode. Synopsis A hospital is said to be the sighting of a Horror, yet Zaruba tells Kouga that he cannot detect it. Meanwhile, Kaoru has been evicted from her apartment and moves in with Asami. Kaoru unintentionally makes her sick from her cooking and takes her to that hospital. Kouga learns too late that the Horror Pazuzu has made the hospital into a trap for him and the Garo Armor cannot be summoned while inside... Plot Summary The episode opens at a small clinic called Tategami Hospital with a doctor checking up on his patient. His patient tells him he is recovering well and can soon start working again thanks to him, thinking the doctor's work is like the miracle of a god. Humbled, the doctor says he only cares that his patients are happy and loves seeing their joy. The patient offers him food as a way of saying thanks, but things take an uncomfortable turn when the doctor starts acting strange. At first, the patient thinks he is bothering the doctor and tries to leave, only for the doctor to have tendrils with surgical tools emerge from his head and grab the man. The doctor then carries the patient over to the dining room table and slices him up, killing the patient and then devouring the body parts though his tendrils by sucking them through like a straw. He then tells his nurses he is full and they can have the scraps and they gorge themselves on the remains at the dinner table. The next morning, Kouga arrives at Tategami Hospital and Zaruba cannot detect the Horror that was reported being there, which the Madou Ring finds odd. Kouga teases him saying he is just scared of hospitals, but Zaruba feels anxious. Kouga says the only choice they have now is to come back when night falls, as the camera ominously shows the weather vane as Kouga takes his leave. At an apartment complex, Kaoru's friend Asami is surprised by her moving in and asking what happened. Kaoru hands over her sketch book which has a drawing of her landlord. The scene transitions to a flashback where Kaoru's landlord nicely asks her to leave if she cannot pay rent. Kaoru says she needs time to prepare to move as her belongings are heavy. Her landlord, eager to throw her out, politely volunteers to help her move only to see that she had painted a mural of flowers over one of the walls. Kaoru says that the original colors of the wall were "tasteless" so she decided to spruce them up. The landlord loses his composure, screams and evicted her from her apartment without some of her belongings. The flashback ends and Asami asks Kaoru what she is going to do as she cannot freeload at her place, but Kaoru sees it more as "sharing a room". Asami is annoyed as Kaoru will paint day and night and disrupt her sleep. Kaoru reassures her she is looking for a place to live and she will be out of Asami's apartment once she does find a place. Kaoru then offers Asami something she cooked for dinner. At first Asami is not sure about eating it, but then tries the dish and immediately gets sick, implying Kaoru is a terrible cook. Asami is sent to Tategami Hospital for food poisoning, moaning from stomach pains caused by Kaoru's poorly prepared meal as Kaoru follows her into the emergency room. The nurses call for Dr. Tategami, who emerges from his office. Kouga enters the hospital and Zaruba says he still cannot detect anything, suggesting that some powerful force that is blocking his senses envelops the building. Kouga tries to investigate upstairs, walking past the doctor. He tries to use his Madou Lighter to check Dr. Tategami and his nurses, but the flame goes out immediately every time he tries to light it. One of the nurses scolds him not to use his lighter in the hospital, as smoking is not allowed. The doctor locks eyes with Kouga for a second, then heads to the operating room. He is stopped by a woman named Sawara who asks if he has seen her husband, as he was one of his patients who needed heart surgery. He feints not remembering and tells the poor woman that maybe her husband abandoned her. Sawara get upset and tries to demand answers but the nurses tell her that the doctor is a very busy man. Sawara sits down and Kouga does some investigating by asking her questions. Sawara says her husband owes Dr. Tategami his life and that Dr. Tategami is a god-like surgeon as he can do impossible surgeries with a 100% success rate. Her husband had a heart condition with only a 1% chance of success to operate on and Dr. Tategami did the surgery all by himself and her husband recovered. Kouga is puzzled how one man could do all this alone while the scene shows the doctor using his tendrils to hold different surgical tools all at once to operate on a patient. Sawara says she does not know as Dr. Tategami does not allow anyone to see him work, she thinks that is a rule of the hospital, but heard a rumor those who are treated by the doctor die after they are operated on. Kouga becomes suspicious and leaves Sawara to find Dr. Tategami. Dr. Tategami operates on a patient and senses Kouga coming, throwing a scalpel at him. Kouga tears the hospital bed curtains and reveals himself, showing he caught the scalpel and is unharmed, tossing it to the floor. Kouga then points his sword at Dr. Tategami, who is annoyed someone is interrupting his work and thinks the Knight lacks etiquette. Kouga asks why a Horror would save someone when they could simply eat a defenseless human. The Horror, Pazuzu, tells Kouga that he takes delight in giving his victims happiness, as the hope it brings to live longer makes his food taste all the better: a "rare delicacy". Kouga prepares to attack him but Dr. Tategami's nurses push him away and pin him to a wall, revealing they are Horrors. Kouga tries to fight them but he is outmatched at first, he repels them and then tries to summon the Garo armor, only for the portal the armor comes through to disappear immediately after forming. Dr. Tategami gloats that summoning armor is also not allowed in his hospital, changing into Pazuzu and joining his nurses in fighting Kouga to protect his meal lying on the operating table. Pazuzu knocks Kouga out the window, who tries yet again to summon his armor and fails. Zaruba figures out it is a magical barrier they are in and that it envelops not only the hospital but the area surrounding it. Kouga gets knocked back and then tries to fend off the nurses as Zaruba tries to find the source of the barrier. Pazuzu tries to justify his feeding by telling Kouga about how humans kill animals to feed on their flesh, even noting the cruelty of a goose who is turned into foie gras. He says his way of feeding is much more humane. Zaruba finally detects the source of the barrier: the weather vane on top of the hospital. Kouga then sees protective talisman charms on the weather vane. Kouga leaps up and tries to remove them, but the barrier is stronger at the focal point and electrocutes him, causing him to fall back onto the ground. Pazuzu grabs him and reveals that no Makai Knight can even get near the charms as he enhanced their spell. Pazuzu kicks Kouga so hard he reaches outside the barrier and then gets ganged up on and beaten up. Kouga is angry and wants to continue fighting but Zaruba tells him he has no chance of winning and must fall back. Kouga tries one last time to blast the Horrors with flames from his Madou Lighter, but even when outside the barrier, his attacks are negated and he is forced to retreat. A bolt of lightning strikes the hospital, revealing the exact scale of the barrier as the electricity makes it visible for a few seconds, the nurses and Pazuzu then return to the safety of their hospital. Kaoru relaxes after a shower and rests in Asami's apartment on her bed while Asami lies miserably in the hospital in pain. Back at the Watchdog Castle, Kodama recharges Kouga's Madou Lighter while the Watchdogs berate Kouga for running away from an enemy they consider so weak. Kouga is suspicious as to why no Knight has been sent to the hospital before and why Pazuzu has been left alone for so long. The Watchdogs say that the barrier blocked their ability to detect Pazuzu. Kouga put the recharged tank in his lighter and heads out, but not before Zaruba asks if Kouga has a plan. At a park, Kouga reveals he plans on using Kaoru as her being stained in Horror blood can possibly let her pass through the protective barrier. As he contemplates his plan and Zaruba has doubts, a mother and a son pass by, the boy worried about his father. This triggers a flashback to when Kouga was a boy, crying for his father. He comforts and encourages the boy to be strong before running off to Tategami Hospital. Kaoru visits Asami in the hospital, who loses her appetite when Kaoru offers her fruit and quietly blames her for being here. Kaoru cuts herself with the knife she was using to peel the fruit and runs downstairs to get a bandage. Dr. Tategami sees Kaoru and shows "concern" for her injuries, but this changes when he tastes her blood by sucking her thumb, sensing the blood of his own kind in her. Dr. Tategami insists that she needs to be treated and offers to take her to his office, even though Kaoru does not want to trouble him over something so minor. Dr. Tategami bandages her wound and Kaoru thanks him and the doctor offers her a free examination to ensure she is in good health. Later that night, Kaoru heads downstairs after her check up and Kouga runs into her. He drags her out of the hospital and asks her for a favor: climb up the roof and take the charms off the weather vane so he can summon his armor. Kaoru wants to know why it has to be her, with Kouga replying that only she can do it as she has been bathed in the blood of Horrors thus she can touch a Horror barrier. Dr. Tategami arrives to check on Kaoru and Kouga pushes her away from him. Kouga explains to Kaoru that this man wants to eat her as he is a Horror. Kouga insists that she hurry and take the charms off while he fends off Pazuzu and his Horror nurses. Kaoru struggles to get up the roof while Pazuzu reveals he knew Kouga's father, Taiga Saezima, or rather the story about him being slain by a Horror. Pazuzu mocks Kouga about how the last Golden Knight failed and then uses Kouga's rage against him. Kaoru is nearly at the Weather vane, but one of the nurses grabs her leg and tries to pull her off the roof. Kaoru holds onto the weather vane and then kicks the nurse off the roof. Kaoru then removes the charm tags which drops the barrier. Kouga then slays the nurses and quickly dons his armor to become Garo and engage Pazuzu. Pazuzu rants about he is giving "joy" to his patients by letting them die at the climax of their happiness. After flashing back to his father again, Garo angrily proclaims that people who are killed do not feel joy and refuses to acknowledge Pazuzu's insanity as the truth. Garo knocks Pazuzu back and then engages his Blazing Armament using his Madou Lighter, igniting his sword then firing two flaming swordbeams at Pazuzu that then merge into a flame that immolates Garo's body. Kaoru is horrified at what she sees as she steps off the roof and runs for safety. Garo, now in full Blazing Armament, releases a powerful blazing sword slash wave from the ground that rips through Pazuzu's physical body and damages the Tategami Hospital. Pazuzu staggers toward Garo, changing back into Dr. Tategami as he passes where the residual energies of the barrier were. In the Makai Language, Pazuzu begs Garo for one last meal: to eat Kaoru. As Pazuzu walks closer to her, Garo refuses and cleaves his waist in half with another swordbeam using the remaining Blazing Armament energy. The slash also destroys the last hidden protective charm, the hospital's sign near the entrance. Pazuzu burns away to dust and Kouga disengages his armor and nearly collapses, exhausted from his fight and using the Blazing Armament. Kaoru rushes over to help him, Kouga tells her he is starving and the two walk home. Kaoru narrates that she has a better understanding of Kouga as a protector and that the explosion of emotion at his comment about those who are killed hints at something more to him. She appraises that she likes this about him, as those emotions make him more human. Cast * : * : * : *Keiru (Voice): * : *Beru (Voice): * : *Rose (Voice): * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * (Young): * / : * : * : * : *Nurse A: *Nurse B: *Patient: Suit Actors *Garo: *Pazuzu: Notes *Pazuzu shares its name with the main antagonist of the 1977 film The Exorcist II and the king of the wind demons from ancient Mesopotamian religion. Errors *''to be added'' Home Video Release * Garo Season 1 Vol. 1 featured episodes 1-13 on two discs, with English subtitles by Kraken Releasing. References Category:Garo episodes Category:Chapter of the Black Wolf episodes